Diabolus
Bio "Lets Make a Deal?" ''--Diabolus"'' Deceptive, satonic, manipulative, what else could describe such a blood thirsty individual or creature. He lures you in with the promise the make you dreams come true. He says he can help you, that he cares about. He has all your answers and all you have to do is accept his deal. He knows your past, present, and future and he can read ones heart and mind with ease!!!! If you accept him or his deal, then you realize, you have been tricked, decieved, lied to!!!! What ever you call it. He has given you a deal where he gives you your deepest desire and in return you knowingly give him your soul for all eternity. You are now his slave, entrapped and unable to escape. He does this over and over again, though this is the nice way he entraps you. Make him angry, or unleash his rage, nothing but death and destruction will happen. No weapon will work, and there is no place to hide. He knows you beeter then you know yourself!!!! He knows you Future!!!! He is unstopable and everwhere, no one knows where he came from, all he wants is destrcution and pain. If he approaches you run and Remeber!!!! NEVER MAKE A DEAL!!!! Appearance Diabolus is or was brother of the Trussian First Emperor, so within is physical form he was a K-9. although within Death and his transformation of a supernatural being he took on the form of a Hyena. This form he gave himself Black fur, Red Spots and Red Eyes with Black and Red tipped ears. Personality Diablous is sneaky, devious, scheming, and very manipulative to his victims. Diablous uses a majority of his power to trick others into a deal where his victims cannot ever repay their debts to him. In order to repay them, they are not the property of Diablous. He can also see into the past and future, using this as a vital tool in molding his plans and using his ability of manipulation to take control to his benefit. As well as he is also dishonest and deciving. In addition Diabolus us very violent and Sadistic to anyone he comes across. Either, by tricking, endebting, or just down right killing them for his own amusement. As well as eve though Diabolus is manipulatice and a lier, he also delivers what his victims wants when he make them a deal. Though...It is not always what the person on the other side wanted or had in mind, but none the les they oew a debt to Diabolus. In addition to making dishonest deals, Diabolus is very manipulative. In the way of which he has no morals or disregard to who he harms or makes a dishonest deal with. As well as this keeps addiing to his resume of being a manipulative demon. Such as he is also persuasive, smooth-talking, and charming. This is the begining of the foundations he will lure you into. Toping it off he is also controling, selfish, heartless, remorseless, arrogant and selfish. Doing whatever he can to get what he wants and to enpower himself even further. He has become the most powerful evil entity of the Trussian Galaxy. Hiding in the shadows and drawing in is victims until they succumb to his power. Powers and Abilites Shapeshifitng Teleportation Incredible Strength Ability to phase through soild objects Mind Manipulation Phyisical and Supernatural manipulation Various Spells and Magic. Can read minds, hearts, and see into a indiduals Past, Present, and Future. He can even alter certain points but in a deciveing way to his victim. Telekinesis Mind Manipulation and Fear Illusion Regeneration Mind Control Atmokinesis (Ability to control weather) electromagetism Supernatural abilites Can take and restore life. Weapons Array of Supernatural Weapons Primary Weapon is a Executioner Battle Axe. Acid Poison Poison Pies Acidic Pies Supernatural Contracts Debt Collecting Trivia Diabolus is latin for Devil and Evil Once you owe Diabolus a debt he will collect it mo matter what. Depending on the debt you will a Servus to him. You will either be a slave to him or suffer at his hands. He is very manipulative Diabolus is the Devil of the Trussia Galaxy. HE is one of the most powerful beings within the galay itself and he has an important role of balancing it.